Stuck in the middle
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Hay algo en la magia celestial que atrae a la oscuridad. Tal vez es su luz o simplemente la portadora de dicha magia. De cualquier forma, Lucy está atrapada en el medio entre dos hermanos que quieren lo mismo, y no es nadie más que ella.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

La idea de este one-shot pertenece a **Valeria**.

Este relato **me pertenec** e. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **La ganadora de este one-shot fue Valeria, que le gusta que le digan Val ;3**

 **Normalmente no soy buena con los títulos, así que tomé a canción que me inspiro y que no tiene nada que ver con esto: Stuck in the middle de One Ok Rock.**

 **Espero te guste, Val.**

 _Para los que no leen el manga, puede contener spoiler._

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Único_**

.

* * *

La única respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza era aquella magia tan inusual. Una magia poderosa relacionada con las constelaciones, entrelazando la vida humana, celestial y universal. Habían pasado más de cuatrocientos años para que pudiera verla de nuevo con sus propios ojos, con una portadora tan fuerte que era capaz de exprimir lo más profundo de su propio poder. Incluso sobrepasando a los magos celestiales más experimentados que conoció en los años que asistía a Mildian, la academia de magia. Pero no era solo eso, sino toda ella. Su belleza era tan fascinante, deslumbrante en vida y habilidad. Su valentía era encantadora y su personalidad firme era un reto más.

La maga celestial le atraía, y mucho.

No era un secreto que aquella chica estaba interesada en Nats. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio y ella lo llamó a él, por su nombre. Sin honoríficos, algo que demostraba su cercanía. Ella debía confiar en Natsu más de lo que lo hacía en cualquiera. Incluso en sí misma. Un gran y molesto problema.

Zeref amó a su hermano, realmente lo hizo. Maldijo su propia existencia con tan de tenerlo de vuelta. No obstante, los acontecimientos de su larga vida y las situaciones cambiaron. Él ya no era el mismo, ni tampoco su hermano.

Se había decidido a ya no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Su gran error fue a causa de la misma circunstancia. Y si, su objetivo de crear al etherias más fuerte y revivir a su hermano fue la mayor estupidez en la que pudo pensar. Principalmente porque el propósito por el que había sido creado ya no lo necesitaba más. Si el mundo lo rechazaba, él rechazaría al mundo. Solo que en su plan de destrucción, una persona inmune a su magia oscura se presentó ante él. Y la quería.

El caos era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. El gremio de Mavis cumplía con el propósito de destruirlo a él y sus demonios como lo prometió. Selló a la maga en un cristal como lo hizo con su hermano para crear un arma poderosa, un arma que podría matarlo: Lumen Histoire. Solo que Zeref ya no quería ser destruido, él quería destruir.

Las hadas seguirían dando pelea hasta que se rindieran. Y esta no era la batalla final, solo una pequeña probada de lo que se avecinaba. Nada comparado con lo que habían lidiado antes.

Zeref nunca se desvió de sus planes hasta que la vio a ella. Esa maga compartía, como él, un destino que los unía. La luz y la oscuridad eran necesarias para un control en la naturaleza de la vida. Para su mala suerte, su hermano menor compartía la misma sangre sombría y maldita, que también era la oscuridad. Sin embargo, se negaba a dejarle el futuro. Ya había perdido su oportunidad para vivir hace cuatrocientos años y Zeref podía recuperar todo lo que perdió con la maga celestial.

Y, aunque era inmune a su magia oscura, aun podía ejercer cierto de poder, como mantenerla quieta y de rodillas ante él.

Natsu golpeaba a criaturas que jamás había visto, cosas extrañas que aparecían de la nada. La simple presencia de aquel imbécil frente a Lucy le hervía la sangre, porque sabía bien lo que planeaba.

Trataba de llegar hasta Lucy, pero aquellas cosas continuaban saliendo de cualquier parte, dificultando cada paso que daba para alcanzarla. Todos estaban en la misma situación. A ese paso, su poder mágico se agotaría y sería incapaz de hacer algo. Zeref era más fuerte y no podía negarlo.

— ¡Sácala de aquí, Gray! ¡Llévate a Lucy!

El mago de hielo sangraba de la frente, le dolían los músculos de los golpes que aquellas criaturas. Los etherias de Zeref eran más fuertes de lo que esperaron.

— ¡No puedo salir de aquí! — le gritó en respuesta. Parecía que los etherias estaban ganando tiempo e impidiendo que se llegara hasta Lucy. Natsu también lo había notado —. ¡Hay que crear un camino!

¿Cómo? El lugar se estaba convirtiendo en una masacre.

Se quito a uno de esos de encima y se dirigió hacia Gray antes de que más atacaran. Era el único más cerca.

— El lugar está infestado, no puedo llegar solo.

— ¡Juvia! — llamó Gray en busca de ella. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

La maga de agua no estaba tan alejada, así que llegó en cuestión de segundos. Solo basto una mirada para entender el plan. En realidad, no era tan diferente a todos los demás: solo patear traseros, ganar y volver a casa.

— Entiendo. — asintió la peliazul.

Gray y Juvia fusionaron sus magias, ampliando la potencia de su ataque, volviéndolo más fuerte y poderoso, así como disminuyendo su poder mágico hasta no tener casi nada dentro del cuerpo. Sabían los riesgos, pero no existían más alternativas.

El camino quedo despejado y no duraría mucho.

— Gracias.

— No lo agradezcas — dijo el mago de hielo —, solo salva a Lucy.

Ese era su plan principal, la razón por la cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Toda su energía se centro en sus piernas, acelerando sus movimientos para llegar hasta los dos.

Lucy lo observó acercarse y quiso que se detuviera. Natsu era fuerte, pero Zeref podría hacerle daño.

— En realidad no — las palabras del mago oscuro la golpearon en sorpresa. ¿Acaso él…? —. No puedo leer tus pensamientos. Lo sé por tu mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

El mago lució interesado por sus preguntas.

— Redención.

Lucy palideció.

— ¿Piensas ofrecerme a cambio de tu liberación?

Zeref curvó una esquina de sus labios, manteniendo esa fría y atractiva expresión.

— Mi maldición fue dada por el dios de la vida y la muerte. Me otorgó la vida eterna, me maldijo a infinitos años de soledad y sufrimiento por desafiar sus leyes. No te ofreceré a ti, tengo muchos planes para los dos; pienso entregar a E.N.D.

La rubia recordó todo lo que sabía sobre aquel demonio. Se trataba del más poderoso que había creado, así que solo él debía saber su ubicación o algo parecido.

— Tú lo creaste, debes saber dónde está.

— Tienes razón, pero solo tengo la mitad de él sellado en un libro.

Sus rodillas dolían, aunque era incapaz de moverse. Aún así, continuo.

— Si es así, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

— Debo terminar con el mayor error que he cometido y para eso debo entregar a mi hermano menor, que estará aquí en unos segundos gritando tu nombre.

— ¿Qué…?

La respiración de Lucy disminuyo, sintió un vacio en el pecho y su voz se perdió al mismo tiempo que caía al vacio, en donde solo podía impactar sobre la realidad. Tembló, todo su cuerpo tembló.

Una barrera mágica los separaba de los demás. El único que gritaba su nombre y golpeaba las gruesas paredes de la barrera, aunque no podía escucharlo, la persona en que más confiaba, era Natsu.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su garganta ardía por los gritos que sofocaba. Natsu era E.N.D. Y ahora todo tenía sentido.

A su lado, Zeref se inclino para poder decirle:

— Nadie lo creería.

Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera ella.

Su labio inferior temblaba y se obligó a formular la pregunta que le quemaba en el pecho.

— ¿Natsu lo sabe?

— Eso depende si se lo dirás, por lo que asumiré que no lo harás. Aún no es el momento.

Ella tragó saliva. Era simplemente imposible. Natsu no podía…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? — preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Zeref se enderezo y alargó su mano.

— Si vienes conmigo te lo diré todo.

— ¡Y una mierda que lo permitiré! — una voz furiosa se escuchó a unos pocos metros. Natsu había conseguido una entrada.

Zeref comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Sin embargo, cuatrocientos años hacían que el tiempo para él ya no trascurriera de la misma manera. En realidad, para él ya no existía el tiempo.

Sabía muy bien que el momento para que Natsu supiera la verdad aún no llegaba. Ni tampoco para llevarse a Lucy con él. El uso de su magia todavía no era necesario. No obstante, el deseo de mostrarle la verdadera naturaleza de su hermano, el peligro que amenazaba, lo invadió.

Tomó a la chica de la mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo, manteniéndola muy cerca con un brazo rodeando su cintura.

— Hagamos un experimento, tu y yo. — le dijo en voz baja —. Si logras evitar que pierda el control, me iré. Veamos si eres capaz de controlar a Natsu mejor que yo.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, Zeref la giró sobre sus talones sin delicadeza, solo para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, o eso fue lo que quiso que Natsu mirara. Por un segundo, solo un insignificante segundo basto para acercarse lo suficiente para engañar al dragon slayer y susurrar:

— Abajo.

La rubia cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que Natsu golpeaba a Zeref con un puño cubierto de llamas. Un golpe que obviamente no tuvo mayor impacto, al menos no por el momento.

La ira era el único sentimiento reflejado en el rostro de Natsu. Las venas exaltadas de su frente palpitaban en furia y apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que comenzaba a hacerse daño, y no solo eso. Su piel cambió de forma convirtiéndose en escamas, solo apenas apareciendo por el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Zeref recibió el golpe por completo y dejo que la fuerza de su hermano lo lanzara lejos. En su golpe no había nada. Ni siquiera dolor. Prueba suficiente de que aún no estaba listo, al igual que la primera vez que lo vio en la isla Tenrou.  
Sonrió para sí mismo. A ese paso, su hermano menor iba a perder todo lo que pensaba que tenía. Continuaba siendo decepcionante.

Poco a poco enderezo su cuerpo, despertando una parte de su poder para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos tomaron un color rojo y un aura negra lo envolvió. Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue a Natsu caminando hacia él con una parte de su rostro transformándose.

— No vuelvas a tocar a Lucy. — amenazó —. Ella es mía.

— Siempre tan territorial. Jamás debí permitir que Igneel se hiciera cargo de ti.

— No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de mi padre.

Oh, la verdad lo haría pedazos y disfrutaría cada momento.

— Esa chica no es tuya y deberías preocuparte por ti. — intento avanzar hacia ella y Natsu obstruyo su camino.

— Aléjate de ella. — se retaron con las miradas. — Si das un paso más, voy a matarte.

— Eso quisieras. — curvó sus labios —. Como te dije antes, deberías preocuparte por ti.

De repente, Natsu sintió un leve cosquilleo en la mitad de su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo al instante. Su fuego se descontrolo y cayó de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con su puño. Su magia se incremento y disminuyo, un suceso poco común en un mago que podía matarlo. Solo que Natsu no era solo un mago, ni mucho menos humano. No desde hace mucho tiempo y era algo que él no sabía.

Para su asombro, uno de sus brazos se transformó en una garra que volvió a su forma humana. Así continuo la mitad de su cuerpo: transformándose y volviendo a ser el mismo sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Durante la confusión, Zeref llegó hasta Lucy.

— ¿Ves la mitad de su cuerpo? Esa es solo una parte de lo que es. ¿Puedes imaginar a un dragón unido a un demonio en el mismo cuerpo? — cuestionó —. Muéstrame que puedes controlarlo.

No necesitaba escucharlo, fue rápidamente hacia donde Natsu se encontraba. Si Lucy lograba que Natsu no se convirtiera en lo que le había dicho, entonces la magia celestial podría suprimir aquella oscuridad.

La rubia intento acercarse y él la detuvo.

— ¡Aléjate! — le gritó. Como si eso fuera capaz de detenerla.

Lo que ella hacía también le probaba que Zeref se equivocaba. Natsu nunca sería aquel demonio. Él era bueno, amable, la persona más importante que le quedaba en su vida y que no dejaría ir.

Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos y parpadeó para alejarlas; tomó el rostro de él en sus manos, ignorando el fuego descontrolado que quemaba su piel y aquellas duras escamas que se enterraban en el dorso de una de sus manos.

— No me iré. Mírame.

Él sujetó su brazo y enterró levemente sus garras.

— Lucy…

— Mírame, Natsu. — tomó una respiración profunda e hizo lo que le pidió. Se fijo en sus ojos cafés, en nada más —. Está bien, no estás solo. Yo estoy contigo — lo tranquilizo —. Déjalo ir y concéntrate en mí.

Y ahí estaba, esa mirada maravillada en su hermano cada vez veía a Lucy. Estaba enamorado de esa chica y ni siquiera podía notarlo. Casi suelta una carcajada cuando la furia se desvaneció por completo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en realidad. Esa chica sí que era interesante.

Natsu no apartó la mirada de Lucy y busco en ella las respuestas que su cabeza exigía. Al mirar sus labios, el recuerdo lo asaltó y se obligó contenerse.

— Él te beso.

— No, no lo hizo. Nunca lo permitiría.

Esta vez, fue Natsu quien tomó el rostro de Lucy, acariciando con el pulgar su labio inferior. En sus ojos se podía ver que aún la ira viajaba por sus venas.

— Te tocó. — le dijo apretando los dientes.

— Él no es nada para mi, tu si lo eres. Lo eres todo.

Sus palabras suavizaron su mirada.

— Quiero hacerle daño.

— Lo sé, pero solo salgamos de aquí — vio la duda en su rostro. Natsu quería terminar con el bastardo que se atrevió a tocarla —. Por favor — pidió.

Él asintió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, solo para ser lanzado de nuevo.

No permitió que su cuerpo cayera, mantuvo el control y corrió hacia donde estaba Zeref. Ese imbécil la quería y moriría antes de dejar que se la arrebatara.

Mientras Natsu se acercaba a ellos con su último aliento y gota de magia, aprovechó la oportunidad para dar por terminado el trato con la maga celestial.

— Me iré como lo prometí, pero esto apenas comienza, Lucy Heartfilia — advirtió —. Cuando todo termine, volveré por ti. Tú ya me perteneces.

Y fue lo último que escuchó. Dejando que un escalofrió le recorriera la columna vertebral. Los etherias se desvanecieron con Zeref y todo se volvió polvo.

¿Qué podía hacer cuando ella sabía la verdad de todo?

Estaba dividida entre la verdad para contar y una mentira para ocultar, atrapada en el medio de la oscuridad, dividida por el sentido de justicia y sus propios sentimientos.

El chico la salvó tantas veces se detuvo justo frente a ella, ¿este era su turno para salvarlo a él?

— Lucy…— intentó hablar, pero fue detenido por unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

La rubia lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro en su pecho. Él la rodeo también con los brazos, percibiendo el miedo y el temblor de su cuerpo.

— Todo está bien, Luce. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, lo prometo.

Una promesa que posiblemente no cumpliría. Porque cuando el momento en que Zeref regresara, terminaría con todo obstáculo en su camino, la tomaría a ella y Natsu solo sería un recuerdo más. No sin antes hacerlo sufrir y arrebatarle a la chica que significaba todo para él y por la que estaba dispuesto a morir… otra vez.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Fin… o debería decir END…**

 **Jaja Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos esta semana con otra ganadora que pidió un oneshot Gruvia. Bye, bye!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
